Circumstances
by Biene
Summary: Greg comes over to Nick's to spend some time with him... And Nick's dog has a word to say... Warning: Slash!


**Circumstances**

Spoilers: minor for Grave Danger and Stalker

Disclaimer: You all know, I don't own and never will own CSI!

I put the pizza in the oven to warm it up and took a look around my apartment throwing a few shirts into his laundry basket. Yeah, it looked all-right now. Greg would come over soon, to eat and play play station with my. After I'd been buried alive, our friendship had grown a lot. While I answered the doorbell, my golden retriever Tracy accompanied me with a wagging tail. She liked Greg and was always glad when he was around. Perhaps she just knows how I feel about him… "Hey, Nick!" "Hi, G! Come on in!" "I'd like to, I hope your killer here lets me pass…" He joked as he patted Tracy friendly. The dog almost seemed to dance while licking his hands.

Inside we took seats on the sofa in the living room. As if on cue the timer I'd set for the pizza went off. I rose telling Greggo to stay while I fetched it and two beers. "Cheers" I smiled at him. "Cheers, Nicky!" I was rewarded with one of his cute smiles, which almost tied my stomach into knots. 'Cool down!' I warned myself. By no means could I show him how I felt about him… Not at the risk of losing his friendship. Besides… me in love with another _man_? Since high school I had known about my bisexuality, but my feelings for men I'd always pushed aside telling me it was nothing serious. But with Greg it was different…

I enjoyed being with Nick. Well… enjoy is not enough. You know, it took me a long time to figure it out for myself why. Nicky being stalked had not been enough to realize it, though I don't know why. Only seeing him in that coffin and almost dead had made me admit it: I felt more for him than for just a friend. Yes, I do. But I don't want to scare him, he's been through more than enough, has to deal with enough and the last thing he needs is me coming onto him right now. He seems to be doing okay, but I am absolutely sure he still has a hard time dealing with it. Maybe someday… I sighed inwardly wanting nothing more to just let him know I love him and that I would always be there for him no matter what… I like our comfortable talk and the easy way we get around. And when he smiles he's so adorable… We sit next to each other on the sofa when we started play station. In the meantime Tracy had settled down and lay quietly at our feet.

Today, I have to admit, I was pretty good. "Yeah!" I'd never gotten this far before! Nick smiled noticing my excitement. I had gotten up sometime during playing and now I realized he was standing next to me and seemed to be excited too. His cheeks were flushed. I felt my heart beating faster and a slight shiver he gave me. 'Get a stronger grip on yourself!' I really needed to… Out of the corners of my eyes I saw Tracy getting up to the other side of the room. She started running and I swear, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she jumped on Nick and pushed him towards me.

I stumbled desperately trying not to fall. I felt Greg's hands on my waist in an attempt to stabilize me. But to no avail, I fell on the sofa and what was worse, I landed on top of Greg, our mouths just inches apart. Tension I could not explain arouse. My breath caught in my throat. I fought against it, though finally my brain shut down letting my instincts take over. Having dreamed of it for so long, I closed the little space between us and touched his lips briefly, testing. I felt my heart pounding heavily against my chest. Did I just ruin our friendship? But if so, I would at least have this… I hadn't needed to worry though… I had meant it only to be a brief kiss; Greg on the other hand took advantage and slit his tongue into my mouth. Never before in my life had I been so happy… Time seemed to stop as long as it lasted and when we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily and our faces were flushed. For a long moment, we just looked into each others eyes exploring the deepness of their feelings. Greg pulled me in for another kiss. His right hand slid through my hair touching the sensitive spot on my neck, his left ran down my back. My own hands sneak under his shirt searching his smooth skin. I surrendered to him, mindlessly caressing him and kissing him.

Hours later I turned to Tracy: "If I didn't know better, I'd say, you did that on purpose!" She just barked playing innocent, which she knew well. Looking back at Greg, we just smiled.

The End


End file.
